youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Human King II: Kristoff's Family
The Human King II: Kristoff's Family is Nuemekdisneylover1999's upcoming movie-spoof of the Disney 1998 sequel "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Simba - Kristoff (Frozen 1 & 2) *Nala - Anna (Frozen 1 & 2) *Timon - Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Pumbaa - Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) *Zazu - Bill Green (Big City Greens) *Rafiki - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Baby Kiara - Rosie (Caillou) *Young Kiara - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Adult Kiara - Anastasia *Young Kovu - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Adult Kovu - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Zira - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Nuka - Edward Pikeman (Camp Camp) *Young Vitani - Baby Doll (Batman: The Animated Series) *Adult Vitani - Shannon (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Mufasa's Ghost - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2) *Scar in Simba's Nightmare - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Butterfly - Mariposa (Dora the Explorer) *The Crocodiles - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog) *The Termites - Ants (Antz) *The Topis - Deers (Bambi franchise) *The Birds - Crows (Dumbo; 1941) *The Rhinos - The Buffalo Herd (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Over the Barrel) *The Outsiders - Various cartoon human villainesses *The Pridelanders - Various cartoon heroines *Wild Animals - Various Cartoon Humans Chapters *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 1 - He Lives in You *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 2 - Daddy's Little Princess *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 3 - The Babysitters *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 4 - Alligators Attack / Meet Madame Medusa *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 5 - We Are One *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 6 - Villainesses *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 7 - My Lullaby *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 8 - Anastasia's First Hunt *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 9 - Wildfire! *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 10 - Dimitri to the Rescue / At Pride Rock / Kristoff's Nightmare *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 11 - Just Having Fun *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 12 - Kristoff Seeks Counsel *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 13 - Upendi *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 14 - Ambush! *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 15 - Dimitri's Exile / One of Us *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 16 - Anastasia Defies Her Father *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 17 - Love Will Find A Way *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 18 - War! *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 19 - One Once Again *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family part 20 - End Credits / Love Will Find A Way (Kenny Lattimore & Heather Headley Version) Movie Used *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) Movies and TV Shows Featured *Frozen (2013) *Frozen II (2019) *The Simpsons (1989 - present) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Big City Greens (2018 - present) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Caillou (1997 - 2010) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Anastasia (1997) *The Iron Giant (1999) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Camp Camp (2016 - present) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992 - 1995) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010 - 2012) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) *Dora the Explorer (2000 - present) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Antz (1998) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *Dumbo (1941) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010 - 2019) Songs Featured *''He Lives in You'' *''We Are One'' *''My Lullaby'' *''Upendi'' *''One of Us'' *''Love Will Find A Way'' *''Love Will Find A Way (Kenny Lattimore & Heather Headley Version)'' Gallery Kristoff 2013.png|Kristoff as Simba. Annafrozen Render2.png|Anna as Nala. The-Simpsons-Season-7-Episode-21-11-8a26.jpg|Moe Szyslak and Barney Gumble as Timon and Pumbaa. Bill Green.png|Bill Green as Zazu. 318947 1258765592962 375 300.jpg|Captain Neweyes as Rafiki. Rosie_(Caillou).jpg|Rosie as Baby Kiara. Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6991.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Young Kiara. anastasia_1997_001_1_copy_-_h_2017.jpg|Anastasia as Adult Kiara. Hogarth iron giant.jpg|Hogarth Hughes as Young Kovu. Dimitri.jpg|Dimitri as Adult Kovu. Madame-Medusa .png|Madame Medusa as Zira. Edward_Pikeman.png|Edward Pikeman as Nuka. 2423134-baby_doll.jpg|Baby Doll as Young Vitani. 2017-09-28_02.30.51.jpg|Shannon as Adult Vitani. 4947263-phoebus01.png|Phoebus as Mufasa's Ghost. Percival-McLeach.png|Percival C. McLeach as Scar in Simba's Nightmare. Mariposa.jpg|Mariposa as Butterfly. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-4058.jpg|Alligators as Crocodiles. Imageybib.jpg|Deers as Topis. dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6190.jpg|The Crows as Spotted Thick-Knees. Buffalo_Stampede_1_S1E21.png|The Buffalo Herd as Rhinos. See Also *The Human King 1½ (Following) *The Human King (1994) (Preceded) Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Movie Spoofs Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride movie spoof